Where'd Our Lives Go?
by SimonSeville19
Summary: Brittany and Simon got stuck together on an assignment, what happens when their lives go beyond it? Read and Review please. Now complete with Sequel coming soon
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own The Chipmunks or Chipettes.**

**Where'd our lives go?**

**Chapter 1: Long school day**

Simon frowned as the bell to his class ended; Trigonometry was so boring to him. "Now don't forget to do the five pages assigned for homework." the teacher droned as he filed out.

"There's_ an hour of my life I could be spending on a higher level class"_ he thought. He scurried over to his locker and began to pick books out of it. _I wonder if Brittany remembers we have a date tonight to collect... wait, did I just say 'date'? No, it's just an assignment, I wouldn't even think like that.... would I? He thought to himself She is rather pretty, and... No, this is purely scholastic_ He thought as he entered his next class and his eyes landing on her and she turned to look at him, he blushed and took his seat next to her. _I really hope she doesn't figure out what I was thinking, wait what am I saying, she's not a mind reader_

"Umm, Hi Brittany, please don't forget about our da.... I mean, ummm, meeting tonight for our Biology assignment tonight" He reminded her, tapping her on her shoulder shyly to make sure that she had heard what he said.

"Yeah yeah," Brittany said, rolling her eyes. "I'll be there at four o' clock sharp" she said with mock enthusiasm as she pulled out a compact and checked her make-up.

"Actually, I thought we agreed on right after school?" Simon asked confused, _she'd never make it to her home and back by four anyway, usual Brittany, _he thought to himself as the bell rang, his glasses slid slightly off of his nose and he pushed them back on.

"Alright class, please turn to your books to page 47 and start reading about the reproduction process of humans." The teacher said as class actually started, this prompted several groans and some snickers from the class and Simon simply pushed the book closed, having read the entire book twice already.

"I'll be there after school alright?" Brittany said absent-mindedly. She looked over at Simon as he was leaning back in his seat bored.

"Oh, umm…. Alright." Simon said as he sat his chair back on the ground, "Where do you want to head first to collect the leaves?" he asked her

"I don't know, anywhere that will get it over quickly." She said to him as she looked at him more intensely this time. "When are you ever going to change how you fix your hair?" she asked him.

"Excuse me?" he asked, caught off guard. "I wasn't aware that I should be fixing it any other way." He said smugly

"I'm just saying, no reason to get snippy." She shot back and him

"Well, I don't know, maybe I'll start changing it." He said to her as the bell rang, he gathered his things up and scurried away to his locker again, he opened it and threw his hands against the mounds of books inside, he grabbed his English book and gently slammed it and turned to go to his next class

"Si… AHH!" a girlish scream came as he turned around and bumped into a lavender clad girl, spilling the contents of her arms everywhere and knocking her glasses off of her face.

"Oh my goodness, Jeanette!" He cried, dropping his stuff to run and grab his glasses then helped her up, "you have to be more careful." He said to her looking into her eyes. "You're going to get hurt" he said to her as he helped her pick her stuff up.

"Yeah, I guess I should have spoken up a little sooner." She said blushing, "So Si… I was just wondering…" she started as her gathered his own things

"Sorry Jeanette I've got to run." He said to her before he scurried out of sight.

Simon waited propped against the side of the building, his backpack hanging from one shoulder. He sighed and looked at his watch "Of course she's late." He said to himself, he looked up to see two figures screaming at each other, moving closer he decided to move closer to hear and see that the fighting was from his older brother Alvin and Brittany.

"I don't give a crap what you think; I'm not going out with you, for the LAST time!" Brittany said as she slapped him across the face and turned away from him, Simon could see tears streaking from her eyes before she tried to wipe them away.

Simon straightened himself up and pretended not to see anything as Brittany rounded the corner and was still crying, "Brittany?" he asked, and she jumped a little.

Brittany looked shocked and looked up at him "Oh, hello Simon," she said wiping her eyes. "I'm ready to start this stupid project" she said behind her tears.

"Brittany, let's sit down" he said to her, he gently grabbed her by the shoulders and guided her to the ground on the side of the building. "Brittany, what's wrong?" he asked her gently

"Oh my gosh, it's your stupid moron of a brother!" she half screamed, she turned to him and wiped a single tear from her cheek. "He verbally abuses me and teases me and picks on me, and then on top of all of THAT he decides to ask me out! THE NERVE!" she screamed bursting into tears.

"There there Brit, Alvin doesn't know what he's doing, especially if he's hurting you." He said to her, gently rubbing her shoulder. "Besides, he doesn't deserve someone as amazing as you and you don't deserve someone as low as him" he said, mentally wincing at how he described his brother

"Yeah, I guess." She said, she slumped a little and leaned against his shoulder, Simon stiffened. "Simon?" she said, looking into the big blue orbs that were staring back at her. "How do you always know how to get people to feel better?" she asked him

"I ummm…. I" He said before she managed to start talking again

"I mean, you helped Jeanette be more confident in herself and you helped Ellie and Theodore together." She said to him, calming down more, she looked back up at him, noticing that he never took his eyes off of her.

"Yeah, I guess I did, it's what I do I guess." He said, looking at her. "Well," he, started helping her up "Maybe we should get this project started, I mean, since you feel better now" He said to her, smiling as he saw her lips widen and her nod

"Ok, let's hit the woods first." She suggested.

**A/N: Okay, that's the start; I love it so far. (I am the author though). But I need your reviews and your suggestions. I can't wait to see where I go with this; the next update will be within the next few days if not tomorrow.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I had NO IDEA I had to wait 2 days when I signed up for an account, so, I'm going to be filling the time with more chapters.**

**In the last Chapter Alvin and Brittany fought and Simon helped her out with her feelings, but not before beginning to discover some of his own. So now, we go on to chapter 2!**

**Where have our lives gone?**

**Chapter 2**

_I thought she meant the forest behind the school, not the forest behind her house. _Simon thought to himself as he walked with Brittany towards her home, he could vaguely make out the trees and the outlines of their quaint little home.

"Okay Simon, we're almost there." Brittany said, with what Simon was beginning to think was enthusiasm. Brittany was walking at faster pace than him and it was taking a toll on Simon, smart, funny and in shape, did not mean he was physically fit.

"Brittany, why didn't we just go to the forest behind the school?" Simon asked between gasps of air, he caught up to her as she stopped near her house.

"Well, I guess we could have, but then I wouldn't know where to find all of the different leaves and plants." Brittany stated 'Matter-of-factly'.

"But if you had told me where we were going then I could have driven us here and we wouldn't have had to walk all this way." Simon stated as he walked with her and started pulling his books out of the pocket in his backpack. "Alright, let's get started" He started

"Why don't we get something to drink first?" Brittany suggested as she started back toward the house, and began to pull him toward the door, reaching out and opening it

_Why is she being so forceful about this? _Thought Simon, _It's so weird, almost like she wants me alone._ He pushed the thoughts from his mind and followed Brittany inside. "Brittany?" Simon asked her

"Yes Simon?" she asked him, turning, flipping her hair out of her eyes as she looked at him, a slight blush crossing her cheeks before she turned right back and kept leading him into the kitchen, where Mrs. Miller had left out some cookies and lemonade for them

_I don't put this past a setup._ Simon thought, remembering Brittany texting someone on the way here. Simon grabbed a cookie quickly as Brittany left the room; he heard some whispering and then some giggling and then a slap.

"Brittany!" Came the sound of Eleanor's voice immediately after the slap

"She shouldn't have said what she did and she'd still have the skin on her cheek" Brittany spat at her quietly, venom in her voice.

"Well, then you shouldn't act the way you are around Simon." Spat Jeanette, not so much with venom but with hurt.

"Jeanette, it's not what it looks like, I'm simply being nice, because… Alvin and I had another fight" Brittany said sheepishly. There two surprised gasps and the usual questioning that followed.

_What does she mean they had a fight? They aren't…. are they? No, of course not, Alvin would have rubbed it into my face; he knows how I feel…_ Simon thought to himself as the three came down the stairs and he pretended not to have listened.

"Oh, Simon, hello there." The three said in unison. Oftentimes Simon hated it when the three spoke in unison, but this time it was almost cute.

"Hello Jeanette and Eleanor. Why, Jeanette, your cheek, what happened?" he asked, feigning confusion.

Jeanette was caught off guard and shot a glance toward Brittany who, trying to hide it, shook her head. "Well," she said, turning to face him, "I fell, you know the usual." She lied.

"Oh, well, I told you that you need to be more careful." Simon said, taking a sip of his lemonade. He cleared his throat and looked up at Brittany, who was whispering to Eleanor. "Um, Brit, maybe we should go and get started, we only have by the end of this week to find those…" Simon started until Eleanor cut him off.

"So Simon, did you see what happened at the school today?" She asked, a questioning look in her eyes, more motherly than stern.

"Well," he looked at Brittany whose eyes seemed dark, "I only heard Brittany scream at Alvin and slap him across the face and then she came to me for comfort." He said, Jeanette and Eleanor spun and looked at Brittany, whose color was starting to drain from her face.

"So, THEN what happened?" asked Jeanette, with a smile on her face stretching from ear to ear.

"We came back here, okay Jeanette?!" Brittany screamed, grabbing Simon's hand forcefully and pulling him out of the kitchen, "Let's go Si." She spat, as they walked out. The sun was beginning to set before they got everything gathered and started their journey.

*****************

"You know?" Brittany started as they were walking through the woods, "My sisters somehow have this, wild and extreme idea that I'm head over heels for you." She said with a laugh. Simon chuckled.

"What makes them think that?" he said, his heart racing faster than a NASCAR.

"Well, I guess it's from all the time we're spending together" She said to him, trying not to look at him. She blew a piece of hair out of her face as she walked and picked another leaf. "Here's one" She said

"Oh, good, we don't have that one yet." Simon said excitedly. He looked at Brittany who was looking at him and looked away. "Brit, what are you thinking?" he asked her suddenly.

She blushed and looked at a tree, mocking enthusiasm. "Oh, nothing…" she said, saying it the way that almost prompts asking.

"Brittany." Simon said a little more stern, but not much.

"Oh, well…" She started, almost sounding frightened. "I was thinking of what Jeanette and Ellie said, I mean… this isn't the first time I've thought about it." She admitted and looked surprised as if she never meant to admit that.

"To tell you the truth Brittany, I've always thought you were very pretty… and it's not the first time I've thought of it either." He admitted as they walked on. He slowly moved his hand close to hers and she grabbed his and entwined her fingers, looking up at him.

"So, does this mean…." She started to say, slightly confused and slightly pleading

"I suppose it does." Simon said with a smile, which was short lived. The turned a corner and Brittany screamed in pain and fell grasping her ankle.

"Brittany!" Simon screamed, dropping onto the ground beside her, he instantly started to check her ankle. It only seemed to be sprained. "Brittany, are you ok?" he asked her gently.

She nodded wiping away tears and looking at him, her blue eyes shining. "Yes, I think." She mumbled, trying to hide the hurt in her voice. Simon looked at the ankle harder, applying pressure in different areas.

"Well, I think it's just sprained." He said, looking away from her, he noticed they had come to a clearing, a meadow of sorts with a clear view of the sunset. "Brittany, we have to get you home before dar…" Simon was interrupted as Brittany's lips made contact with his. He was shocked, but he tried not to let the phase him as he cupped her face in one of his hands and accepted the kiss. He pulled away gently, "More of that later," he said standing up as he threw both straps of his backpack on his shoulders and picked her up bridal style, being careful of her ankle and started carrying her home.

**A/N: Wow, I REALLY had no idea I was going to write it like that. Well, we saw how the feelings developed at least lol. The next chapter will be up ASAP. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Wow. So, three chapters in one day, I'm pretty sure that's a record for me in any writing.**

**Where have our lives gone?**

**Chapter 3**

Simon shut his locker as the end of the day bell rang, finally, he could leave and head to the Chipette's house and see Brittany. He collected all of her work for the day to take her, since he blamed himself for her ankle. She said it was her fault because she knew where the hole was. It didn't surprise Simon when Brittany told him Jeanette did the same thing last summer.

"Okay, I'll just head over there, give her all of her schoolwork, and say hello for a few moments, and then leave" Simon talked to himself as he started his navy blue Lamborghini. The memory of what happened last night crept into his mind as he drove over to their home.

**********

_Simon carried Brittany into her room and set her on her bed, he took off his Blue hooded sweatshirt and threw it on the floor, he was sweat drenched. "Trust me," he said to Brittany, "The sweat isn't all from you" he wiped his forehead with the blue undershirt he had on. "I'm not exactly the fittest of the three of us brothers."_

"_Simon, shut up" she said before she kissed him gently on the lips. "You're fine, you're perfect" she said to him. "I mean, you set my sprained ankle and carried me all the way here, plus ensured us both an 'A' on this project." She kissed him on the cheek this time._

_Simon scratched the back of his head and pushed his glasses back onto his nose, "Nah, I'm not perfect." He said to her, "I'm…"_

_He was cut off by Eleanor and Jeanette busting in and throwing him off the bed, comforting Brittany. He just chuckled and told her he would text her later and see her tomorrow._

***********

Simon knocked on the front door and Eleanor opened it, being the only one of the Chipettes to take early dismissal at school she was home to take care of Brittany as soon as their 6th period ended.

"Oh, Simon, what a surprise to see you, please come in." she said as Simon stepped in beside her and saw Brittany propped up on the couch.

"Simon! You came over?" she asked confused.

Simon chuckled, "I'm going to guessed that they gave you Percocet for your ankle, forgetfulness is a symptom." He walked over to her and Eleanor gave him a warning look and walked back into the kitchen where the smell of some type of pasta was cooking.

"I missed you" she said to him blushing. It was the cutest thing Simon had ever seen, even though he'd seen her blush thousands of times.

"I missed you too. And," he said to her reaching in his backpack. "I brought you your homework. I know, not much of a present but you still need to do it." He said to her in his usual tone.

"Awww Si, do I have to?" she asked in a mocking voice as she took it and placed the papers on the coffee table.

"Yes you do, I went to your math teacher and mentioned you and had an eraser thrown at my head. You're doing this homework." Said told her chuckling. Simon leaned in and gave her a tight hug and the door opened, Jeanette walking in.

"Oh, Simon, you're here?" she asked him surprised.

"Jeanette, if you and Ellie had listened to me instead of tackling me last night you would both know that." Simon told her, taking a rag from his back pocket and wiping a smudge off of his glasses that was made by Brittany's nose.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that." She said before she scurried up to her room and closed the door. As the door clicked shut the phone rang and Brittany picked it up.

"Hello?" she asked "Oh, I'm fine, thank you for asking Theo, hold on a moment. Ellie, phone!" she called into the Kitchen before hearing Eleanor squeal and pick up the receiver and start talking. Brittany hung up. "You know what?" she asked Simon

"What?" Simon asked her. _She is so amazing _he thought to himself.

"I feel kind of bad leaving Eleanor and Jeanette out of this secret." She said to him.

"Why Brittany, is that… guilt?" he asked her mockingly "Don't worry, in time they'll figure it out. Besides, they should have asked before now" he said to her.

"I guess you're right, it just feels so bad, I mean, Eleanor doesn't care, she has Theodore and they're madly in love. But…. Jeanette, the poor girl had a crush on you for the longest time." Brittany said, feeling bad

"Look, Brittany, Jeanette and I talked about that a long time ago and we just agreed that it was too expected. We didn't think that everyone who was pushing us together was right, plus, I didn't feel the same way as her." Simon said, looking into her eyes. "Of course you know that" he said chuckling before he leaned in to kissed her, before their lips could touch, they both heard a squeal. They looked up to see Eleanor come into the room jumping up and down.

"Theodore just asked me to prom in two weeks!" she squealed in a teenage fashion.

"Oh my gosh! Ellie that's great!" Brittany squealed with her. She looked up at Simon happily, "You hear that, they're going to go to prom together. Your little brother and my baby sister are going to prom together." She said to him.

"Yeah, they are." Simon said, avoiding her eyes. He looked at Eleanor who was staring at the two shocked, not knowing what was shocking her, he looked down to see his hand on Brittany's upper thigh and he pulled himself away from her, Eleanor walked over to them and pulled the two of them into a hug.

"You'd better be dating her" Eleanor "whispered" loud enough for Brittany to hear and Brittany giggled

"Don't worry Ellie he is, can he stay for dinner?" Brittany asked excitedly, grabbing hold of Simon's hand.

"Of course he can, you two can eat out her if you want." She said, standing up and brushing herself off and heading toward the kitchen after shouting out "Jeanette, Simon and Brittany have something to tell you!"

Simon's heart stopped as he looked into Brittany's eyes, they were comforting, but his were full of fear. "Jeanette?" he whispered to Brittany.

"She'd find out sooner or later, Hi Jeanette!" she called to her older sister as she came down the stairs.

"Ellie said you two had something to say to me?" She asked confused.

"Yes, Jeanette, Simon and I are an item; we just thought we would tell you and ask for your blessing." Brittany spat out before Simon could do his usual hesitate then rationalize routine.

Jeanette smiled and squealed, which caught Simon off guard. "Oh wow, Brit, Si, I'm so happy for you two!" she said and she hugged them both.

"Thank you." Simon said, he felt his phone Buzz and he answered his text message and sighed, "I have to go. I forgot to tell Dave where I was going, so now I'm in trouble. That's a first huh?" He asked her chuckling. She frowned and looked at him.

"You owe me a dinner" She said to him with a pouting voice, she held her arms out for him. He graciously accepted the hug and kiss. His lips against his, he smiled as kissing her, he felt her tongue penetrate his lips and he kissed her back and pulled away gently and said.

"I have to go. I love you" he said before kissing her on the forehead again and heading out the door toward his car.

**A/N: Yay! Well, I don't know if I need to turn up the rating or not for this, I don't think so. But please read and Review, your kind words are greatly appreciated.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I like talking to you guys before and after each chapter, its fun! LOL, well last chapter was fun for me to write, actually it all has been but I liked the last chapter best.**

**Where'd Our Lives Go?**

**Chapter 4**

"Sorry Dave!" Simon called as he came in the house. He slung his backpack on the floor beside the door and kicked his shoes off. Dave came out of the kitchen mixing something in a big green bowl with a wooden spoon.

"It's alright Simon, just next time tell me where you're going so I won't have to make you come home. By the way, where were you?" he asked him in the usual tone he used with Alvin

"Well, Brittany sprained her ankle yesterday when we were in the forest behind her house collecting leaves. She didn't go to school today because of the doctor's appointment so I took her school work to her. I felt a little obligated, you know?" He said to Dave, sitting on the couch next to Alvin who was watching some sports show.

"Whoa, you were at the Chipette's house?" Alvin and Dave asked in unison. Everyone managed to do that every once and a while, but not Dave and Alvin. Simon rolled his eyes and looked sternly at Alvin.

"Yes, I was being nice to Brittany, if you must know." Simon snapped at him before snatching the remote from him and flipping the television to the history channel. "Oh, cool!" Simon exclaimed "The history of astronomy and astrophysics!" He said excitedly. Alvin got up and started to leave.

"You're too big of a nerd Simon," Alvin said slapping his brother playfully on the back of the head. "And why were you being nice to Brittany, I mean…. It's Brittany! There's nothing nice about her, so why be nice to her?" he asked. Simon's fists clenched, his knuckles turning white

"I'll have you know that if you weren't such a jerk to her then she'd be nice to you." Simon spat back, Dave and Alvin looked shocked, and Simon never acted this way, let alone defended the Chipettes. "And another thing, stop asking her out, trust me when she says she doesn't want to date you, she doesn't" Simon didn't realize it, but he had stood up and gotten into Alvin's face. He was shocked; he turned around and went to grab his backpack when his cell phone buzzed. Alvin checked his pocket

"It's not mine…. It's always my phone." Alvin said, confused beyond belief. Simon checked his pocket and pulled out his Droid Eris, he had a new text message. He opened it

"_Hey, are you allowed to come back over?_

_Ms. Miller said you could come back for dinner._

_I figured Alvin would get on your nerves so, I thought_

_I'd tell you. I miss you, and love you."_

Simon read the text message and smiled. Alvin looked at him weirdly and tried reaching for Simon's phone, which Simon promptly shoved in his pocket. "Hey Dave? " Simon asked, looking at Dave.

"Yes Simon?" Dave asked back, turning and heading into the kitchen where Theodore had been cooking dinner, one of Simon's favorite, Theodore's world famous lasagna. Simon frowned, he loved Theodore's cooking, but tonight he'd have to settle with trying Eleanor's.

"Well, the Chipettes invited me back to dinner, well Ms. Miller actually, since I was nice to Brittany. Well, I was hoping I could go there for dinner tonight?" he asked, crossing his fingers.

"Sure Simon I don't see why not." Dave said, Alvin's jaw hitting the floor.

"Simon! Why in the world are you going over there Simon? Did you finally start dating Jeanette?" Alvin accused, Simon simply rolled his eyes as he went out the door and called back "Wrong Chipette!" and shut the door, turning back to see Alvin's shocked face before he closed the door. Simon chuckled.

**********

Simon knocked on the front door of the Chipette's home. Waiting for someone to answer, he received a text message, it was from Alvin.

"_I can't believe you, why are you dating Brittany?"_

Simon chuckled at the text as Jeanette answered the door. "Oh, Simon, please come in. Brittany's still on the couch." She said giggling. Simon smiled and nodded; he kept his phone out for a second and went over to sit by Brittany.

"Simon!" she squealed with joy. Simon smiled and sat beside her, she wrapped him in a big hug.

"Sweetheart I was only gone for," he checked his phone, the text message leering back at him. "Yeah," he looked back up at her, "Too long" he said. He hugged her back, in a tight hug, his phone went off again. Brittany felt it and got curious; she twisted around and grabbed his phone. She read it and her eyebrows crinkled like they usually do when she got mad.

"What's the meaning of this?" she said showing him the text message. She looked at him and crossed her arms.

"Alvin was dogging you and I simply defended you, think of it this way. Now he will leave you alone." He said, leaning in and kissing her on the cheek. Brittany wrapped her arms around his waist and she leaned back, he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and leaned in to her. He kissed her passionately on the lips, she exhaled deeply, her grip tightening on Simon's waist, and he bent his head down and kissed the soft flesh of her neck. She sighed in pleasure, her fingernails digging into Simon's back, but Simon didn't care.

"Ah Hem!" there came a coughed from the other side of the room as Eleanor came in with their plates. She stared daggers at Simon, who scooted away from Brittany promptly, Eleanor smiling in approval. She set their plate on the coffee table, getting Brittany a tray to sin on her lap to eat from. Eleanor sat between the two and shot glances back and forth at them. Simon sighed at he ate his pasta. He never expected all the flavor, but then again, Jeanette and Brittany had always boasted on Ellie's cooking abilities.

"Eleanor, this pasta is amazing, I think you could definitely beat Theodore if you entered that cooking contest he's entered in for next week." Simon said, not knowing how she'd react to the assumption she would want to challenge her boyfriend.

"Yeah Ellie, you definitely have a shot." Brittany agreed encouragingly.

"Well, I don't know, I mean, I KNOW I'm a good cook and better than Theo, but…" Eleanor tried getting the rest of her sentence out, but Brittany stopped her

"Ellie, this is one of the chances to prove how much better you are than someone else." Brittany told her "You're entering tomorrow at school." Brittany finalized everything in her normal fashion; Eleanor sighed and went into the kitchen probably to pick out a recipe.

"So, we should probably go to your room after we're done eating and finish your homework." Simon suggested, slurping up more pasta, the noodle leaving sauce on the side of his face. Brittany looked at it and wiped it off with one finger and sucked the sauce off of her finger, Simon set his plate down and kissed her.

"Simon," Brittany said quickly and quietly. She gently pushed him away and gave him a look that almost said 'later'.

Simon nodded and picked his plate up, finishing his dinner quickly as he waited for Brittany to finish her plate, she was a very slow eater. It's what's to be expected from an international superstar. He waited patiently and talked to her between bites, getting to know her more, he had no idea that Brittany was so interesting. "And then I had Jeanette teach me how to play chess, checkers and ever three dimensional chess, just to spend time with you." Simon blinked unexpectedly and looked at her.

"Hate to break it to you Brit, I HATE checkers, too simplistic in its movement styles and I didn't even know Jeanette knew how to play three dimensional chess, let alone you. The only bad thing is you'll have to teach me because I've never had a set." Simon said excitedly, noticing that Brittany had finished her plate and was trying to set it on the table. Simon stopped her and placed it on the table and returned the tray to its place behind the couch for her.

Simon picked her up and took her up the stairs to her room, carrying her in he placed her on her bed and closed the door. He returned back to the bed and wrapped Brittany in a big hug and started kissing her passionately, "I love you Simon" Brittany said as he started kissing her neck.

"I love you too" Simon said, he opened his eyes to see Brittany start taking her top off and wrapping him in a tighter hug.

**A/N: Well, I know most people wouldn't want me to end the chapter there, but I thought it best before my mind took over. The next chapter will be up ASAP**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm waiting for the shock value of the last chapter to set in with you guys before you go on. Not much to say accept keep reading and reviewing.**

**Where'd Our Lives Go?**

**Chapter 5**

"Wow," Said Simon as he pulled his shirt back on, "That was amazing." He said, looking at Brittany whose eyes were half closed, she was covering herself up with her clothing again as well.

"I'm sorry Simon" Brittany said, a frown crossed her face. Simon turned back around as she finished getting dressed and combing her hair back into its normal half-up-half-down do and kissed her again.

"There's nothing to be sorry about," He said, grabbing Brittany's homework and setting it on the bed, he took a seat beside her and opened the book, Jeanette opening the door.

"How's everything going, have you guys gotten anything accomplished?" Jeanette asked them, Simon looked at Brittany who simply smiled and blushed.

"Yeah, we've got a few things accomplished." Simon said with a smile, he pointed to the Algebra book that lay in front of them "Now, Brittany, when you have an equation such as 3x-12=24 what's the first step for solving for x?" He asked her, Jeanette smiled and closed the door, Brittany leaned in to kiss him and Simon stopped her. "Finish the problem first" he told her with a smile. Brittany scrawled the answer in her usual flowing handwriting and pushed the book away.

"I love you." Brittany whispered in his ear as she lay in his arms.

"I love you too; I always have, even when you and Alvin almost dated." Simon explained to her, Brittany looked at him with shock.

"Why didn't you ever say anything?" Brittany asked, confused beyond belief

"Well, first off." Simon laughed, "You almost DATED Alvin!" he said, he leaned over and kissed her cheek "And second off, I never had any idea that you had the same feelings that I did. I mean, you always teased me, made fun of me. Let's face it Brittany you weren't exactly what you'd call nice to me before yesterday." Simon pointed out.

"Well, I…." Brittany trailed off and looked away. Simon smiled and put his hand on her chin and pulled her face up to meet his.

"Brittany, it doesn't matter what happened in the past. I just showed you how much I love you" he said with a chuckle. He kissed her and his phone buzzed. He rolled his eyes. "I've never gotten this many text messages from Alvin in one night. He flipped it open and checked the message.

"_Simon, I'm sorry for going off on you earlier._

_It was dumb of me to get upset. Say Hi to Jeanette _

_For me. If you don't mind that is"_

Simon was shocked, not only was Alvin apologizing, but he wanted to say something to Jeanette? Brittany looked up into his face. "What's the matter Simon?" she asked with a lot of curiosity. Simon decided it would be worlds easier just to show her, he handed her the phone and she read the message. Brittany's jaw dropped to the ground. "He wants to you to say hi to Jeanette? What for?" she asked.

"I was more concerned that he was apologizing to me." Simon chuckled. "But Alvin's kind of had a… you know what, never mind." He said, Brittany thumped him in the chest "Ouch, what was that for?" he asked.

"When it concerns my sister, you don't just shoo it away, just tell me sweetheart." Brittany said, with her big pleading eyes. Simon smiled and looked back into them. He kissed her gently.

"Well, why don't you call her in her and we'll tell her." Simon suggested. There seemed to be no other way to truly explain what was going on except to have Jeanette in the room with them. Brittany smiled and screamed out for both Jeanette and Eleanor. Simon looked at her, "Why In the world does Eleanor have to know?" He asked and then he shook his head, signaling for her not to respond to that. _Ellie would find out anyway. Only a matter of minutes shaved off the secret I suppose_ thought Simon. Eleanor and Jeanette burst in the room

"What's going on?" they both asked in unison, which was just getting too natural for Simon's taste.

"Nothing is going on, nothing bad. Trust me, NOTHING bad" Brittany said, running her finger down Simon's chest, Simon batted her hand away playfully and looked at the two standing at the door; Jeanette seemed confused however Eleanor was staring daggers at the couple again.

"Well, Jeanette, I just wanted to show you this first," He took his phone from Brittany and handed it to Jeanette, as she read it she smiled but still seemed confused. "Alvin has been teasing you at school am I correct?" Asked Simon

Jeanette nodded, "Of course, he has been for a while, it's kind of weird." Jeanette said

Simon looked at Brittany and smiled, "Alvin is going to kill me when he finds out I said this, so maybe after we do this, we should switch to picking out a coffin." Brittany playfully slapped him across the chest. "Well, Jeanette, Alvin has been building up the courage to ask you to the prom." Simon told her, all three girls almost fainted. Jeanette squealed.

"Simon, you had better not be joking!" Brittany squealed. She seemed just as surprised as Jeanette. "Netta, this is amazing!" Brittany and Eleanor said, not in unison this time, but close enough. Brittany crawled over top of Simon and ran to her sister, wrapping her in a humongous hug.

"Alvin, wants to go with…. With me?" Jeanette asked confused, she pushed her glasses back onto her nose. Simon nodded; he swung himself into a sitting position on Brittany's bed.

"That's not all either" He replied, a knot forming in his stomach and his throat tightening as he was about to reveal his brother's biggest secret, he took his glasses off nervously and wiped them off with Brittany's silk comforter. He sighed and put them on to be confronted with the three girls in his face staring at him wide eyed. "AHH!" he fell over and sat back up, "Well…. Alvin sort of…. Well he…"

"Simon, if you don't tell her I will" Brittany threatened Simon, poking him in the chest with her index finger, the force getting harder with every syllable.

"Okay! Alvin he… Well Jeanette, he likes you." Simon said, wincing at how hard he was going to get beaten up when he got home. Jeanette squealed and ran out of the room into her room to go call Alvin. "That's weird; she didn't even want to talk about it?" Simon asked curiously.

"Jeanette feels the same way about Alvin; she has ever since you turned her down freshman year." Said Eleanor

"Oh, yeah, I forgot about that kind of." Simon said, avoiding the subject. "Well, Brittany, it is dark out, I better head home." He pulled her into a tight hug and gave her a kiss on the cheek; she pulled him back in and gave him a kiss on his lips, her tongue finding its way into his mouth again. Eleanor coughed again warning Simon. Simon chuckled and pulled away from her. "I'll text you when I get home." He told Brittany, walking out and down the stairs to outside and getting into his car. He turned on the radio and drove away.

**A/N: Yay, now all six of them are hooked up in one way or another and only a few days till prom! Next chapter asap!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I took a few hours to get my thoughts together, this next chapter, we've skipped about 2 weeks ahead, prom is tomorrow.**

**Where'd Our Lives Go?**

Chapter 6

"Simon, are you sure you want blue?" Brittany asked, dancing in front of the mirror in her full length blue dress. "I mean, I have such a prettier pink dress in the closet that goes with ALL of my accessories." Brittany pleaded with him for the third time today.

"Brittany, I can't get a new vest and tie in one day. You know that, I know that and the people at the store know it." Simon explained to Brittany as he stared at her. He was sitting on her bed as she danced in the mirror; he was hiding his excitement by crossing his legs. Unfortunately Brittany had learned this little routine; she turned around and walked over to him.

"That's it you, someone's excited and we've got to take care of it." Brittany said with a smile, she leaned in and kissed Simon.

"No, Brittany, I thought you had started your period on Sunday, it's Friday, and you still have a few days." Simon explained pulling away from Brittany. He stood up and walked over to the door, sitting beside it. Looking up he saw Brittany's jaw almost hit the floor; she ran over to the wall and checked the calendar

"Simon, Simon, first off, how in the world do you know my cycle? Second off, I never started on Sunday, I never started at all!" Brittany screamed, freaking out. The noise drew in the curiosity of Eleanor and Jeanette who burst into the room

"Brittany, what's wrong?" they asked in unison. They rushed over and sat Brittany down on her bed as she started sobbing

"Brittany, I think you're over reacting." Simon tried to reason the situation out in his mind; it moved as fast as a NASCAR but was going nowhere. "There has to be another explanation" he spat out as fast as he could. His heart had never moved this fast. "This can't be happening, it's a mistake. I'm sure, maybe you got the dates wrong, and maybe you were looking at the wrong month, maybe…" Simon was tripping over his tongue, he started speaking in different languages he was going so fast trying to rationalize, and the next few sentences that came from his mouth were in Spanish, French, Italian, German and Japanese. The girls stared at him in total shock; Brittany stood up and grabbed him, pulling him into a passionate kiss was the only way to get him to shut up.

"Simon, calm down, I'm irrational so if you go wacko then we don't stand a chance." Brittany pleaded with him. Simon nodded and kissed her back and sat down on the bed, playing with the strings on his hoodie.

"Ok, we still don't know what's going on here!" Eleanor piped up from the bed beside Simon.

"Eleanor, I think it's pretty obvious don't you?" Jeanette was turning so that she could glare angrily at Simon, who quickly hid his face in his hands.

"Simon's right about the month, it's supposed to start next week." Said Brittany "Oh thank God." She said, sinking into Simon's lap and kissing him passionately.

"Well I guess that tells US where you two are in your relationship." Said Eleanor angrily, she stood up and stormed out.

"Why didn't you guys just tell us what was going on, I didn't even know that Simon knew how to speak Japanese. Let alone knew that he spoke it when he got upset." Jeanette said confused.

"Well, I didn't think I did either, it just sort of came out of nowhere and I did kind of lose my cool." Simon said, relieved he looked at Jeanette, "Would you mind at all going and getting me something cool to drink?" He asked Jeanette, looking up into Brittany's eyes; he sat her on the bed and walked over to the window. "You know, the moon looks amazing tonight." He said, trying to change the subject. Brittany stood up and walked over to him.

"Simon I… I am so sorry." Brittany said, tears flowing down her face, she wrapped her arms around him as he did the same to her. "I'm so sorry." She said again, sounding so weak and frail.

"Brittany, it's alright." He wiped her tears. "Now don't cry, I mean, come on those eyes weren't made for crying, they were made for enchanting me." Simon leaned down and kissed her again, "The good thing is, tomorrow, we can still have our own after prom." He said with a chuckle. Brittany wiped her tears and smacked his chest lightly. "Was that supposed to hurt?" he asked, partially questioning and partially flirting. She nodded and laid her head on his chest.

"Here you go Simon." Came a call from the doorway, Jeanette had returned with a tall glass of raspberry lemonade. Simon smiled; Jeanette apparently remembered his favorite drink. "Here" Jeanette offered the drink to him when she walked closer, Simon guided Brittany back to her bed. He nursed his lemonade as they sat there and held each other.

"Simon, I just want you to know that I am fine with you two…. Doing…. What you're doing, just please. For both of your sakes… Be safe." Jeanette said, she reached out and tightly squeezed her hand.

"Thank you Jeanette." He and Brittany said in unison, _that's getting slightly annoying_ Simon thought to himself.

"I know however that Ellie is mad at the both of you beyond belief. First, she wanted to know about this a different way, and she wanted Brittany to wait for marriage." Jeanette said, once again glaring that glare of death at Simon. He turned away and sipped his lemonade some more.

"Jeanette, you both need to realize that it happened out of pure passion and it was purely accidental. It was in the heat of the moment and we never really wanted anyone to find out, we just want one thing." Brittany pleaded with Jeanette.

"Don't tell Dave or Ms. Miller, please we are begging you Jeanette, and Ellie." Simon begged.

Jeanette's eyes got really big, they had both left her with a secret, Simon knew how it killed Jeanette to keep anything from Ms. Miller, and she had spilt her guts to Dave on more than one occasion. Jeanette nodded, "I agree, on one condition, you two have to tell them, eventually of course. And please don't tell them till after prom, I don't want you guys screwed out of your prom because you couldn't keep it in your pants." She joked giggling. Simon was shocked, he never heard Jeanette tell anyone that, let alone giggle afterwards.

"I promise that I won't tell them until after we get our groove on tomorrow night." Simon said chuckling, he had calmed down and ran out of lemonade, and he set the empty on Brittany's bedside table. "Perhaps we should go talk to Ellie?" Simon suggested to the two, who agreed. They walked across the hall to Eleanor's door and Jeanette knocked and asked to be let in, Eleanor opened the door and poked her head out, tears in the corners of her eyes, which had become red from crying.

"Ellie, we're sorry." Brittany said before Simon reinforced it. Eleanor came out of her room and wrapped the two in a great big hug. "Thank you both for the apology, just both of you promise me to be safe. Simon?" Eleanor asked with a devilish look in her eyes, Simon swallowed the hard lump that had formed in her throat.

"Yes Ellie?" he asked her his voice extremely shaky.

"You use a condom from now on or I'm gonna make sure you two don't have any more problems like this, okay?" Eleanor said, looking at him with a smile, stretching this time from ear to ear.

Simon nodded quickly and Brittany hugged him tightly. "Well…. Maybe I should get home?" he said, "I'll text you, he turned and kissed Brittany several times, and hugged her tightly, he pulled himself away with a ton of protest from Brittany and started heading home.

Simon started his car and pulled out of the driveway, before he pulled out, as always he had his first text from Brittany, he smiled and drove home; he reached into his pocket and read the message

"_Be careful, in more way than one, lol. I love you"_

Simon sighed, he placed his phone down in the console and hit the breaks in just enough time to stop as a speeding car ran a red light. "Idiot!" Simon screamed out, he drove the rest of the way without any problems and when he got in he placed his tux on his closet door and texted Brittany good night before taking his glasses off and setting them on his night stand, clicking his light off.

**A/N: Wow, well, keep the kind words coming, tell me what you guys wanna see happen.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews! You guys deserve a treat for all of your kind words so; this chapter is going to be at least twice as long as normal. Plus, I mean, come on! It's Junior Prom! P.S I might be switching it up in the next chapter in Brittany's point of view; I need your guys' opinions**

**Where'd Our Lives Go?**

**Chapter 7**

"Simon!" Alvin called out as he shook his brother

"Alvin, if you don't get your hands off of me I'm going to rip them off." Simon threatened as he bundled up in his covers and rolled away from Alvin. _Since when does he wake up early on a Saturday anyway?_ Simon thought to himself. _Oh Crap! It's Saturday!_ He thought, sitting up and throwing his covers off of himself, he grabbed his clock and stared at it, everything seemed fuzzy, and he shook his head and grabbed his glasses. "Ten o'clock? Alvin, we don't have to be at the Chipette's house until three." Simon said, standing up he stretched his arms and popped his neck. Alvin stuck his tongue out in disgust.

"I'm taking the first shower, you might want to go get your morning coffee and get ready" Alvin suggested. He ran out of Simon's room and shut the door. Simon stood and let the blood flow get to his legs. Picking up his phone he saw he had a text message from Brittany.

"_Good morning sweetheart, I miss you._

_I can't believe that it's prom night already!_

_I have to get my hair done and wow you beyond belief"_

Simon chuckled at the text message, he just sent back a message saying I love you and slipped his undershirt back on. He opened the door almost bumping into Theodore

"Oh, Simon, I was just coming to tell you that your breakfast is ready." Theodore said after he regained his balance, he turned and walked downstairs with Simon following in toe. When they got to the Kitchen Simon smiled, Theodore had made him French toast and eggs.

"Thank you Theodore" He told his brother as he grabbed a coffee mug and filled it. He grabbed a packet of artificial sweetener and poured it in. mixing it with a spoon he grabbed. "Are you ready to dance with Ellie tonight Theo?" Simon asked, taking a seat where his plate was sat.

"Well, not exactly, I've never quite been good at dancing." Theodore said, sitting across from Simon. Simon crossed his arms and looked at Theodore sternly.

"Theodore, you'll be fine tonight, just let Ellie lead, it'll make everything easier." Simon said, cutting into his first piece of French toast, he nodded at Theodore for approval; Theodore rushed off to get ready. Simon sat and looked out the window to stare at the sky. _Why did I agree to go to this dance again? It's just going to be a lot of nonsense, but then again, Brittany wanted to go. It's best to listen to the girlfriend, better listen to hear, I'd rather not die. _Simon thought as he sighed.

"Simon, the shower's open!" called Alvin from the upstairs, pulling Simon from his thoughts.

"Alright, Theodore you go ahead and take your shower!" Simon called upstairs; Theodore barely acknowledged but nodded where Simon couldn't see him nod. Simon started eating his French toast and pondering the previous night. _What if Brittany really was pregnant and she was just lying to me… No, she wouldn't lie. Not my Brit. Besides, I have no idea what we'd have done if she was. Oh well, I have to swing by the convenience store on the way there and pick up some condoms for tonight. I hope I have enough time to. Who am I kidding; I don't have any extra time today. We'll just have to pray for safety. _Simon thought, he pulled himself out of his thoughts long enough to throw away his table scraps and put everything in the dishwasher.

"Simon, it's your turn to use the shower!" Called Theodore from the upstairs and Simon sighed. He went upstairs going into his room and grabbed his provisions for his shower and quickly ran to the bathroom.

"What is Brittany so worried about if we do it tonight, she'll start her period tomorrow." Simon whispered to himself as he took off his clothes and turned on the shower, letting it warm up. "Besides, I'll be careful tonight. I have to or Eleanor's going to make my package into a mantelpiece." Simon said, shuddering, he looked in the mirror and saw the hickey that Brittany had given him in their first "Endeavor". On top of the right side of his chest, he touched the bruised flesh and winced. "It's been a week and a half and that hasn't healed, that's the strange part" Simon said, once again getting tied up in conversation with himself.

Simon removed the rest of his clothes and took his shower, he paused for several minutes between lathering, rinsing, and repeating to let the warm water run down his skin. That was always his favorite part about his showers, the alone time. He finished up and stepped out, grabbing his blue towel he commenced to drying off and doing his normal bathroom routine.

Simon walked to his room and started getting dressed. He looked at his phone, 2:30. "I need to hurry up and get over to the Chipette's house" he said as he hustled and got dressed in his tuxedo, almost choking himself with his tie. He finally got that situated and ran downstairs, tripping and catching himself before he could fall down all the stairs. He ran and grabbed his phone and Brittany's blue corsage out of the refrigerator. "Hope she likes it" he said as he grabbed his keys and closed the door behind him.

Simon started his Lamborghini and backed out of the driveway, his phone started buzzing but he ignored it this time. It only took him ten minutes to get to the Chipettes house; Alvin and Theodore were on their way. Before he could even get his hand to the door to knock, Jeanette opened the door.

"Hello Simon, you're early." Jeanette said, only letting her face show in the door.

"Only by a few minutes" Simon said catching his breath. "May I come inside?" he asked, hiding his corsage behind his back.

"Yeah, Brittany should be down any moment." Jeanette said. She was wearing a shin length red dress that hugged her tightly.

Simon took a seat on the couch and took in a deep breath, he had never been prepared for something like this, it was killing him just to sit here and wait for Brittany, Eleanor ran down the stairs in her knee length emerald green dress and passed Simon, she stopped and turned back to look at him. "Simon, you clean up good." She said to him.

"Uh… thanks Ellie." Simon said to her uneasily. "But it's the tux, not me, trust me." Simon said blushing. Eleanor giggled.

"Oh Simon, you're so modest." She said, she pet him on the head and walked back into the kitchen.

"Simon!" there was a call from the stairs, Simon turned to see Brittany and his jaw dropped a foot. The blue dress she wore last night was traded in for an even more eloquent one and her hair was done up, simplistic yet beautiful. She wore large hooped earrings and she wore high heeled blue shoes. Simon stood and walked over to her.

"Brittany, you're… you're…" Simon was at a loss for words.

"Beautiful?" Brittany suggested, but Simon shook his head

"Angelic." He corrected her, her grabbed her hand gently and guided her down the stairs and sat her on the couch. "I got you something, but it's nothing as elegant as the rest of your outfit." Simon said, frowning. Brittany smiled at him and looked into his eyes

"What is it sweetheart?" Brittany asked him.

"Well," He pulled the corsage out from behind his back and she squealed. Simon took that as a sign of approval. He slipped it gently over her wrist and kissed her on the cheek.

"Simon, it's gorgeous" Brittany said, looking at the corsage's every single detail "Where did you find a florist to do this?" She asked him

"Well, I had it imported from another country, the name slips my minds right now though, no wait. I remember now it was Fiji." Simon said, Brittany's jaw dropped, she pulled him into a super tight hug and he kissed her neck, she moaned and pulled him closer. A knock at the door separated the two and Eleanor ran out of the kitchen to answer the door, giving Simon a glare.

"Oh, hello Alvin" Eleanor said, "Where's Theodore?" She asked, before he could make his way into her line of vision. "Oh my goodness Theodore, you look incredible!" She said pushing Alvin inside and closing the door behind her. Simon chuckled.

"Maybe she won't ride us for the rest of the night huh?" Simon asked Brittany before he pulled her in to give her a kiss.

"Ahem!" Alvin said. He tried pulling the two apart before their lips could touch. "I'm in the room here people; don't need you guys slobbering all over each other. I'd prefer if I didn't have to vomit before prom please." He said, faking gagging.

"Alvin, why don't you go find yourself a toy to play with or something?" Brittany suggested with a smile. Simon chuckled.

"That's right Si; laugh at her jokes because she's your girlfriend." Alvin spat

"No I laugh at her jokes because they're funny and catch the true essence of who you are." Simon said, he pulled Brittany closer again. He kissed her on the lips and Alvin started to fake gagging and Jeanette came into the room; she meekly walked over and hugged him. Simon and Brittany pulled apart and watched. Alvin's cheeks turned red and he wrapped his arms around Jeanette.

"Umm… Jeanette, can we talk in private for a moment?" Alvin asked her

"Yeah, of course Alvin, let's go in the kitchen." Jeanette offered pulling him into the other room, Simon and Brittany stayed quiet. The only thing that either of them could hear was Jeanette squeal and the words.

"Yes! Yes!" Jeanette screamed from the other room, she ran out and jumped, hugging Brittany and Simon. "Alvin just asked me out!" She squealed at the top of her lungs, Simon was afraid he was going to go deaf.

"Netta! That's amazing!" Screamed Brittany just as loud as Jeanette

"Yeah, Jeanette I'm proud but, I'm also sensitive to sounds above a thousand decibels." Simon joked. Brittany playfully slapped his chest and leaned in close to him. Alvin came back in blushing and took a seat on the chair beside the couch; Jeanette went over and sat with him in the chair.

Eleanor and Theodore entered the room and sat down on the chair on the opposite end of the couch from Alvin and Jeanette. "So, are we ready to go?" asked Eleanor who was holding Theodore's hand gently

"I don't see why we wouldn't be. When is the limousine supposed to be here?" asked Simon.

"It should be any minute now." Brittany answered. She laid her head on Simon's shoulder. _Great, now my shoulder's going to smell like hairspray and be covered in glitter, _thought Simon.

There was a honk that came from outside. "OH! The limo is here!" Squealed Brittany as she stood up, everyone got up and brushed themselves off. "I can't wait to get there, and I can't believe that they picked the Monte Carlo theme for the prom, it's going to be so beautiful in the gym. Who did they get for the entertainment? Oh my goodness this is exciting!" Brittany said as every got out of the house. The Chipettes had ordered a long black limousine and it was luxurious inside as it was outside. Everyone go inside and they rode to their school

**A/N: so I promised you an extra long chapter and there were prom elements with it. The dance is the next chapter. I promise, I still want your kind words please.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Alright, so in the last chapter I let down about 5000 people, sorry. But I wanted to drag out Prom as much as possible, and if that means making one night last about six chapters then so be it. But your kind words are so nice, please review. I want to know what you guys think. Also, I still need an opinion on whether to switch to Brittany's POV for a while or not.**

**Where'd Our Lives Go?**

**Chapter 8**

Simon sighed as the limo pulled up to the high school. _Why did I agree to this, why?_ Simon thought to himself as he got out and then turned around helping Brittany out as well. Simon pulled their tickets out of his pocket, smiling "thank you Dave, I never put them I my pocket" Simon whispered in a barely audible whisper.

"What's the matter Simon?" Brittany asked, he pulled himself out of his thoughts and looked into her eyes, the warmth and loving showing in them.

"Nothing Brittany," He looked at the tickets and smiled again. "Nothing at all." Brittany looked confused and grabbed his hand, entwining her fingers in his. She pulled herself in and walked closer to Simon.

"Is everything alright Brittany?" Simon asked, wrapping his arms around her to keep her warm.

"No, everything is perfect," Brittany said. She leaned her head up and kissed him on the lips.

"I highly doubt it's perfect." Simon said, as Brittany and he took their place in line for the Grand march and photograph. Simon started trying to fix his hair to be straight and Brittany slapped his hand, she reached onto the top of his head and teased his hair back to its natural messiness. "Why?" asked Simon.

"Because it's normal, and it's… it's you…" Brittany said, the photographer asked them to take their places, he turned the couple to face each other and Simon cupped Brittany's right cheek which was away from the cameras, with his hand. When the picture was done, Brittany giggled.

"You always know how to make me feel so special Simon." Brittany said, pulling him into a super tight hug as they walked into the gym. "Wow! It's beautiful!" Brittany exclaimed looking around. Simon had to admit, it was pretty fascinating, and it didn't even look like the gym. It almost looked like a real casino. He looked up and spotted what looked like an open bar, he chuckled.

"The senior class did a pretty amazing job." He said, Brittany grabbed his hand and started pulling him into the chaos that was the dancing.

"Come on, I see the others!" She squealed in pure delight. Brittany pulled him into the writhing mass of bodies. Some rap song was playing over the stereo system that seemed to be invisible but surely not inaudible. Brittany turned and started grinding Simon, his eyes got really wide and his heart started racing. "Simon, aren't you going to dance?" Brittany asked. Simon's head was swimming, he pushed his glasses back onto his nose, and they had almost fallen off.

"Yeah Brit, of course I'm fine, why wouldn't I be fine?" He asked her, not too defensively, he let Brittany's body and natural motion lead him. _I told Theo what to do, why can't I even listen to my own advice, I mean, come on! It's just Brittany, man up Simon. _He thought to himself, he loosened up and started getting into the music, people where looking at the couple with admiration. As soon as Simon got truly into the song, they switched to a slow song. He pulled Brittany in close, their waists making one.

"Simon, I love you so much." Brittany said, as she went to open her mouth for the next sentence, Simon kissed her; he moved his tongue in and out of her mouth. She tightened her grip on him; her legs began to spasm with pleasure. They pulled out of their lip lock long enough to have a decent talk. "Look, about last night. I'm so sorry for that. You didn't deserve that kind of stress I mean, come on… We're juniors in high school, why would we want that…" Brittany said before she looked away, her cheeks flushing a brighter pink than usual.

"Brittany, after you kissed me to get me to shut up last night, I realized, I'm not afraid of that." Simon said, making her look at him. "If you had ended up pregnant, I wouldn't have made you abort it, and I would have stayed by you as you raised it." He promised her in his usual roundabout way.

Brittany leaned up and kissed him again. "Simon, I know you, I know you too well. I knew you would never ask me to kill a living thing and I know that you would never leave me stranded. It's just not Simon Seville." Brittany said, squeezing him tighter.

"Yeah," Simon said with a smile.

***************

Simon and Brittany had arrived back at the home of the Chipettes, the limo departed and Brittany and Simon went inside as the other couples said their goodbyes. Brittany grabbed Simon's hand and led him to her room. "Let's go have a little after prom celebration of our own shall we?" Brittany asked, a smile crossing her face devilishly.

"Brittany, let's at least wait till Ellie and Netta fall asleep." Simon suggested as they walked into Brittany's room. Simon took off his jacket and tie, he hung them both on a chair Brittany had by her computer desk. He walked over and sat on her bed with her; her sisters burst in the room and ran over, once again knocking him from the bed. They started chatting about the night; Jeanette startled both of them by telling everyone in the room that she and Alvin shared their first kiss tonight. After that point Jeanette and Eleanor noticed Simon was sitting on the floor.

"Brittany, why is Simon still here?" Asked Eleanor, she was giving him another one of her signature glares.

"Oh, well, no reason." Brittany tried to lie. Eleanor stood up and walked over to Simon, picking him up she looked him in the eyes.

"You better watch yourself bud" Eleanor said to him before returning to her seat beside Brittany. They carried their chat on for another half hour as the other two started falling asleep, Brittany led them to their rooms and ran back to her own, and she got out of her dress. She did a small little strip tease for Simon and she came over and started to undress him. Simon chuckled.

"I'll help." Simon said as he started unbuttoning his vest, Brittany started kissing him, he threw his vest and shirt beside his jacket and tie. He got his pants off and threw those beside Brittany's bed for quick access. Simon continued to kiss her as he pushed her back into her bed, following her.

"I love you." Brittany said between gulps of air. Simon moved his kissing to her neck, wanting to pay her back for the bruise that she left on his chest. She kissed his cheeks and held onto him tightly

* * *

Simon woke up in the morning holding onto a curled up Brittany, he gasped and sat up. Luckily he had gotten up when it was still dark outside. He checked his Phone and saw that it was around five AM. "Crap!" Simon exclaimed quietly, only loud enough to wake up Brittany.

"What's the matter sweetheart?" She asked him, kissing him quickly. Simon crawled out from under the covers and started getting dressed.

"We fell asleep after we had our little escapade. I need to get dressed and get home." Simon said as he was just retying his tie.

"Oh, well, I'll call you when I wake up ok?" Brittany said, she kissed him one time on the lips and returned to her sleeping. Simon quickly ran out of Brittany's room and down stairs. He started his car and drove home quickly. There were no cars on the road. He got home about 5:30 and slipped in, Dave would be waking up soon. Simon kicked off his shoes and ran upstairs, he got undressed again and curled up In his bed, he took his glasses off and clicked the light out.

**A/N: Well, this was typed at 4 in the morning where I live… explains some rushing in the chapter. I loved it, keep the kind reviews coming. I need that opinion.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Okay let's keep going with the story! Plus the reviews. Got an encouraging message and some advice from my favorite Author, so let's get this party started!**

**Where'd Our Lives Go?**

**Chapter 9**

"Simon, get up!" came a voice from the other side of the room. Simon stirred from his sleep, opening his eyes; he rubbed the soreness out of them. Simon reached for his glasses on his bedside table and put them on, Alvin coming into his vision very clearly.

"Alvin, first off how are you up before I am, and second off…" Simon trailed off as the light of midday shined through his curtains; Simon pulled them back to see the sun high in the sky. For a second he was confused, he grabbed his phone and after ignoring the text message he had for the moment, he saw that it was 12:35. "Oh," Simon said, he sat up, stretching his arms. There was a pop in his shoulder, he chuckled and stood up.

"Put some clothes on you looser, Dave wants you downstairs for lunch." Alvin said, he tilted his cap back on his head and chuckled as he turned to leave.

"I'll be there." Simon promised, he sat back down and flipped his phone up to read his text message.

"_Hello sweetheart, I was wondering if you wanted to spend the _

_Day together or not? And BTW next time that_

_You decide it's funny to give me a hickey, make sure people can't_

_See it, because everyone's asked about it already." _

Simon smiled, he quickly responded saying that he would ask Dave but he didn't see a problem with spending the day with her. Simon got up and went over to his mirror where he looked at himself. He looked at his arms and his chest, they seemed weirder than normal. He started to touch them and realized he had a lot of muscle forming. _I never exercise so why is there muscle forming?_ He asked himself before grabbed a navy blue undershirt and throwing it on over his head.

He finished getting dressed and headed down stairs, trying not to trip again. When he got to the bottom he looked around the room and for the first time in a long time their living room wasn't completely trashed. _Alvin's up to something_. Thought Simon as he went into the kitchen, he opened his drawer and pulled out his light blue coffee mug that Jeanette had given him one year for Christmas.

Turning around Simon started the coffee pot with some Maxwell house strong blend and set his cup underneath. He sighed and looked around the room, once again spotless save the giant stack of dishes piled up in the sink. _Guess I missed Breakfast?_ Simon thought to himself, his coffee maker beeped and he grabbed his cup a sweeter packet and a spoon. He poured the sugar into his coffee and mixed it, nursing on it whilst still hot. He went over and sat at the kitchen table, picking up the newspaper he scanned through for anything interesting. But it was just the routine car crash for a teen ager and someone's financial crisis. Simon got up and started to walk out of the room when he almost ran into Dave.

"Good morning Simon, it's nice to see that you're finally awake." He said, eying him once over. Simon nodded and smiled. "Simon, what time did you get in last night?" Dave asked

"Around 2 I didn't want to wake anyone up."Simon praying that Dave wouldn't question him further or that Alvin was out of earshot.

"I was just worried about you was all." Said Dave, he walked past Simon and into the kitchen where he started laying out certain ingredients for lunch. "Dave, I was wondering if maybe I could spend the day with Brittany." Simon asked, not looking at Dave. He took a few sips of his coffee and turned back to ace Dave.

"I don't see why that would be a problem Simon, just text me before you come home." Dave said, reading the labels on the back of different ingredients as Simon walked out of the room. He walked up the stairs and entered his room.

"I need to get a shower." Simon stated, he opened his drawer getting everything out and ready, Simon looked up to see Alvin at his door again. "What do you want Alvin?" Simon asked him, giving him a nasty look. Alvin put his hand against his chest.

"Who me? Oh I can't come see my brother without there being something wrong?" Alvin asked "That hurts Simon, it truly, truly hurts." Alvin said, feigning pain.

"So, what is it?" Simon asked, bored of Alvin's theatrics, he leaned against his dresser and crossed his arms.

"Okay, here's the deal." Alvin started out, walking towards Simon then sitting on his bed."I don't know what to do on a date with Jeanette…" Alvin said, he avoided Simon's eyes as they widened in shock. Alvin just asked him for relationship advice! Simon stumbled and Alvin looked at him weird. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm just a little shocked that you came to me for advice." Simon said pulling himself up and sitting on top of his dresser. "Well, see that's the thing, you're a big showy type guy and Netta likes simple things. Go for a walk, go on a picnic, watch a movie, eat at a quiet little restaurant, do things simple. I mean, I'm sure she'd be up for a symphony showing once and a while. Just, don't do things that are too big Alvin." Simon said to him, he had moved to sit beside him; he patted his shoulder and stood up.

"Thanks Si, I never really thought about it like that, I mean of course she likes simple, look at her conservative dressing." Alvin pointed out, Simon chuckled.

"That's the way she's always been Alvin, I wouldn't expect her to change." Simon said chuckling. He stood up and walked back over to his dresser. "Don't worry Al, you have just got to take it extremely slow with Jeanette, that's the way she likes things." Simon said as he grabbed his clothes for his shower. "Now I'm going to go get a shower so I can go hang out with Brittany." Simon shooed him out of his room and closed the door behind the two. Simon strolled to the restroom; he went in and closed the door behind him. He undressed and hopped in the shower quickly; he lathered up ad wash cloth and started humming. As the warm water washed over his skin Simon started to think yet again. Brittany wanted to spend the day with him, their first full day together since she sprained her ankle about two weeks ago.

"Wonder what we're going to do today?" Simon asked himself," I could swing by the store and buy a movie to watch or maybe she just wants to cuddle up together?" Simon kept on whispering with himself unto he got out of the shower and started to dry off. "I'm thinking everyone's in the house today…" Simon couldn't get his mind to shut up. Simon dried off and slowly got dressed, he put his glasses on and stopped dressing for a moment. He looked at the new hickey that he had developed right beside the old one.

"That girl has got to keep her mouth off of my chest" He whispered chuckling. Simon took his glasses back off and finished changing, returning his glasses to his face as he walked out of the bathroom. Simon put his shoes on and grabbed his keys and cell phone.

"Dave I'm heading out!" Simon called as he headed out the front door; he walked over and smiled when he saw his car. He got in and started the car; pulling out of the driveway he set his phone in the console.

**********

Simon pulled up to the Chipette's home and stopped his car. Turning it off he looked at the front window only to see the Chipettes all looking out the window at the same time, Eleanor rolled her eyes, but Brittany and Jeanette smiled. Simon smiled and got out of the car, turning it off and pocketing the keys. Simon walked towards the door and picked his arm up to knock and came an inch within the door with his knuckles but Brittany swung it open and launched herself at him.

"Simon!" She squealed as she tightened her hug around him.

"Brittany, hi." Simon said, he said her down and took a look at her, her hair was done in a half up and half down hair do. She wore a pink sweater over a white shirt, her skirt was pink with little red hearts around the hem and her sandals were a nice white color.

"Wow Brittany, you look…. Amazing" Simon said with a smile, he picked her up bridal style and carried her inside. Once inside he sat her on the couch and curled up with her. "So, forgive me if this sounds rude or I word this wrong but, why did you want to spend the day with me?" Simon asked, preparing to be hit with a slap or fist of some nature but it never came.

"Well, I just missed you, I started to get lonely and Ellie and Jeanette tried to comfort me be that didn't seem to help. It was weird; I woke up and was really depressed. I didn't feel good this morning at all, I mean, don't get me wrong last night was AMAZING, but I just woke up sick." Brittany cuddled up in his arms. Simon smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "I missed you. Did anyone give you a hard time when you got in this morning?" Brittany asked him looking up into his eyes. Her blue orbs were sparkling with admiration.

"Well, they were still asleep, I mean come on, everyone knows the only one who would have been up at..." Brittany clamped her hands over his mouth.

"At two o' clock in the morning would be you when you get on one of your reading escapades." Brittany said, her eyes pointing over to the other side of the room where Jeanette and Ellie were sharing a recliner. Eleanor glared daggers at Simon.

"Exactly how much longer were you here after Netta and I fell asleep Simon?" Eleanor asked. Jeanette seemed confused; she pushed her glasses back onto her nose and looked at Eleanor who tried explaining things silently to no avail.

"Ellie, as soon as we shut your guys' doors I kissed Simon and had him leave." Brittany told them, flipping her hair over her shoulder; she scooted in closer to Simon. "Don't you guys have something to do, like… go see YOUR boyfriends?" Brittany asked defensively. She stood up and straightened her skirt out, she then grabbed Simon's hand and pulled him into a standing position and led him up the stairs to her room.

"Brittany, what was up with the mood swing down there?" Simon asked confused, he looked at her room when they entered. The only thing that wasn't cleaned was her bed which looked like two wilds animals had been set loose on it. Simon smiled; he grabbed Brittany's hand this time and led her to her bed. He let her sit there and he went over to her television, flipping it on he grabbed a DVD from her stack. Some romance movie that Simon had only known about through commercials, he popped it in and started it returning to sit beside Brittany. Brittany smiled in approval and wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug.

"Simon, I am just tired of my sisters assuming all that we do is have sex like we're a pair of wild animals!" Brittany said, answering the question though Simon had almost forgotten about it. Simon pulled her into a hug and sank into the bed, pulling her with him to lay down. He kissed her lips and smiled.

"Look, your sisters had a lot thrown at them in a short amount of time, how badly would you freak out if you found out that Jeanette and Alvin had had sex twice unprotected?" Simon asked, wincing at the fact that he announced it that he was careless with Brittany. Brittany kissed him again.

"Simon, first off, Jeanette would never do that, and secondly… they don't care." Brittany said, pulling him up into a sitting position they laid against the wall and pretended to watch the movie the rest of the night

**********

Brittany and Simon sat on the edge of the Chipettes porch. "Be safe going home okay?" Brittany said, she laid her head on his shoulder.

"You know I always am Brittany" Simon said, he stood up holding her in a tight hug, he kissed her lips, their tongues entwining. Simon pulled himself away from her. "I love you." He said

"I love you too." Brittany said as Simon walked over to his car, he started the car and blew her a kiss, she caught it as he pulled out of the driveway and sped off into the night.

**Okay, so the next chapter is totally Brittany! I got enough input from some very good authors and they told me that a switch of POV would be great with this chapter. Keep the reviews coming. Warning to a lot of you, the next few chapters you may not like.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: This chapter is going to be from Brittany's point of view and the story might flow in a different direction than fans predictions.**

**Where'd Our Lives Go?**

**Chapter 10**

_*Beep! Beep!*_

Brittany groaned as she rolled over in her bed. She slammed her hand down on her alarm clock pressing every button until it shut off. "Ugh," She groaned sitting up, her pink silk comforter sliding off of her as she did. Brittany yawned and stood up stretching her arms.

"Why do I have to get up at six in the morning if school starts at 7:35?" Brittany asked herself as she walked around the room gathering her things for the day; she started shoving books into her backpack. Once finished with that she walked to her closet and attempted to pick out the perfect outfit for the day. She settled on a pink leather jacket and a white tank top, along with a hot pink skirt and a pink and black checkered tie that she wore extremely loosely on his neck. For the shoes, pink flip flops with a strip of flowers on the toe holes.

"Brittany, hurry up!" Jeanette called from downstairs; Brittany looked at the clock and saw it was 6:45. She had been dancing in her mirror too long. She grabbed her backpack and flipped off the light. She sighed as she left her room and quickly walked downstairs. She saw that Eleanor had breakfast made for her, but upon smelling it Brittany dropped her things and ran over to the trash can. She held herself over it as she emptied the contents of last night's meal into the trash can.

"Brittany are you okay?" Asked Eleanor, running over and she helped by pulling her hair out of her face. When Brittany had finished vomiting she leaned up and wiped her face on a napkin handed to her by Jeanette.

"I think so, I don't know what happened, and I just got sick." Brittany said, standing up, they helped her back into the living room and onto the couch. Jeanette ran to the bathroom and grabbed a thermometer. Running back into the living room she put it under Brittany's tongue.

"The last time I saw you get sick like this was back when we were on that world trip and we figured out the boys were in trouble." Eleanor pointed out. She took the thermometer out of Brittany's mouth and checked it. "Your temperature is perfectly normal."

"Well, we can obviously see that she's sick Ellie." Jeanette pointed out; she wrapped Brittany in a huge hug.

"I have to go to school." Brittany declared, shocking both Eleanor and Jeanette. "I have to, and I think I'm going to drive by myself today." Brittany said, sitting up. She then swung her legs around onto the floor, and stood up. "I'll see you girls at school okay?" Brittany asked as she walked over and picked up her backpack. She grabbed her keys off of the key rack and walked out the front door. She walked over to her red mustang and got in; she threw her books into the back on the leather covered seat. She started the car and pulled out of the driveway, she checked her purse quickly for a twenty dollar bill. When she found one she pulled her car into the local convenience store. She quickly ran inside and went down the aisle; she started searching and finally found a little blue box containing what she was looking for. She quickly ran to the cashier and bought the item. She walked out of the store slowly and got back in her car. As she drove down the road she crammed the box into her purse. Turning the keys in the ignition she sped off towards the school "I hope it's not what I think it is." Brittany prayed.

*********

Brittany pulled her car into the parking lot, she grabbed her purse and backpack then went inside. She ran through the crowds of people in the hallways getting to her locker. Once she got there she attempted to open her locker with shaky hands. "Calm Down!" Brittany screamed, a few people looked at her weird and moved away, she realized that she had screamed and blushed. She finally got her combination right and opened her locker; she shoved her books onside and slammed it. The first bell rang and Brittany silently cursed herself under her breath.

********

Brittany sighed as she stood in the lunch line. _Today has been the worst day I've had in a long time._ She thought to herself. She grabbed a pink lunch tray and walked down the line, she selected a bowl of macaroni and cheese, a bowl of grapes and a bottle of chocolate milk. She quickly paid for her lunch and walked over to a lunch table, she sat down. Jeanette and Eleanor soon found her in the lunch room.

"Brittany, what was up with you running out of the house this morning?" Eleanor asked as she sat down.

"I didn't run out, I just didn't want to stick around and have you guys force me to stay home." Brittany lied, she opened her chocolate and took a quick sip, smiling. "The only thing I will ever miss about this school is their chocolate milk." Brittany said.

"Hello ladies." Simon said as he unexpectedly sat beside them.

"Simon!" Brittany squealed happily. Having not seen him all day took a toll on her; she wrapped her arms around him in a huge hug.

"I forgot to tell you that he was here today in science didn't I?" Jeanette frowned; she ate one of her grapes, lowering her gaze from Brittany.

"That's fine, he's here now!" Brittany said, she picked up a grape and then eyed it, it was a white one. "Hmmm," it needed something; she smiled as she dipped it into her macaroni and cheese and then ate it smiling. She looked at the others at the table who were looking at her weird. "What?"

"Nothing major Brittany, it's just that that looked a little nasty." Eleanor said. Brittany just realized what she ate and shrugged.

"Don't knock it before you try it Ellie." Brittany said dipping another grape. She looked up at Simon who was drinking his white milk and had his nose stuck in a book. Brittany rolled her eyes and ate another grape. "Do you ever do anything beside read?" She asked him.

Simon shut the book and gave her a look, then smiled. "It's for English; I have to write a five hundred word essay over it, there goes twenty minutes of my free time." Simon said taking another chug of his milk.

"Twenty minutes?" Brittany asked amazed. _I'm going to have to make him do my homework sometime._ Brittany thought with a smile as she finished off her grapes, she picked up her fork. She grabbed her milk and finished it off with a frown.

Simon smiled and got up; he took his tray with him. Brittany looked confused and when she looked back at the others they shrugged. Brittany took a bite of her macaroni and cheese then smiled. "So, Brittany did you figure out what made major disaster you sick this morning?" Eleanor asked concerned.

"Not really, I mean all the chipmunks are okay so nothing big obviously, maybe my stomach was just upset." Brittany said as she tried to hide her lie, she popped another forkful of Mac and cheese in her mouth and kicked her feet in absent-minded giddiness. Simon returned to the table and set another carton of chocolate milk on Brittany's tray. She giggled and laid her head on his shoulder. "Thank you so much sweetheart." She said between mouthfuls of Mac and cheese. When she finished that she opened the carton of milk in glee. She sipped it and the bell rang, she growled in frustration and Simon kissed her lightly on the cheek before speeding off to class.

Brittany finished her milk quickly and got up; she threw away her tray and returned to the table where her sisters were standing with their arms crossed. "You left your purse open." Eleanor said angrily before walking away, Brittany stood in complete shock for about a moment as her heart raced. She grabbed her books and her purse and ran to her class. When she got in the class room there were tears running down her cheeks as she took her seat in the back of the room.

************

Brittany walked to her locker at the end of the day. "My family hates me," She said as she wiped more tears out of her eyes, she reached her locker and started turning the knob for the combination. She tried it two or three times and then punched the locker. "Ow!" She screamed as more tears flooded her eyes as she turned and slumped against her locker.

"Brittany?!" came a voice from down the hall, Brittany wiped her eyes and looked up to see Alvin, she rolled her eyes.

"Oh great, what do you want Alvin?" She asked, more tears coming down her face. Alvin set his backpack on the floor and slumped down beside her.

"Brittany, what's wrong?" Alvin asked, Brittany looked at him, his eyes showed true curiosity. _Maybe Jeanette has taught him some manners._ Brittany thought as she looked at him.

"It's nothing Alvin, I promise." She said, wiping her eyes. "Just a little stressed." She said her purse was wide open; she made one swift movement to close it before Alvin looked inside, but he never did. "Thank you for your concern, but I'm feeling much better." She said as she stood back up, she turned and managed to open her locker in one attempt. She felt a pair of arms wrap around her and she turned, ready to slap until she found she was looking into the face of Simon.

"Thank God, it's you." Brittany said, she leaned against his chest and took a deep breath. "I've missed you." Simon wrapped his arms around her tighter and gave her a really big hug.

"I'm sorry if I startled you" Simon said in his usually happy tone. Simon grabbed her things and smiled. "Let's go to your car, I'll take your stuff." He said. Brittany nodded and hoisted her purse closer to her and walked with him.

"So, you've been acting really weird today, anything that you want to allude to?" Simon said as they walked toward Brittany's Red mustang.

"Well, I did wake up this morning and immediately throw up, but other than that no other reason." Brittany said, she rubbed her stomach and winced, the top felt extremely tender but the bottom was as solid as a stone.

"You might just be coming down with one of those 72 hour stomach viruses." Simon suggested.

"Possibly." Brittany agreed, Simon set her things in the back seat and stood beside her. "Hey, how about we go to your house. Ms. Miller won't mind and you can just drive me back here later to pick up my car." Brittany proposed, biting her lower lip.

"Sure, my car's in its usual spot." Simon said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and started walking towards his car. Brittany clutched her purse tightly. They walked the twenty some feet to his car and Simon opened the door for her.

"You're always sure a gentleman." Brittany teased, poking his chest. She slid into her seat and closed the door softly.

"Well I always try to be." Simon said as he opened his door and sat in the driver's seat. He tossed his backpack into the back seat and started the car up. Soon they were speeding down the road toward the road and Brittany was texting Jeanette.

"_Going to hang out at Simon's for a few hours, _

_Don't save dinner for me I'll just eat there."_

Brittany closed the message on her blackberry before they pulled into the driveway. Simon pulled in and shut the car off. He told Brittany to wait and got out of the car, running to the other side of the car, almost tripping. Brittany giggled, she grabbed her purse before going in. "Simon, may I use your restroom for a few minutes?" Brittany asked.

"Of course Brittany, there's no real need to ask, you can use it." Simon said, opening the front door for her. Brittany smiled and went inside. She quickly headed to the bathroom and shut the door, locking it. She took a deep breath in and pulled the box out of her purse. It was a pregnancy test.

"I have to know." She convinced herself as her shaky hands opened the box. She started the test and read the box as the seconds passed, feeling like hours. Finally the test beeped, but not too loudly, she stuck it in her shirt to muffle the sound. She pulled it out and looked at it. "+" she read it. Her jaw dropped as she almost fell over in shock. "I'm… I'm…." Tears started running out of her eyes. "I'm going to ruin his life if I tell him." She whispered, she wanted to throw the box, to never look at it again but she could never escape the truth now. She was pregnant and carrying Simon Seville's baby.

"Brittany?" There was a knock at the door with the question from Simon.

"Just a minute" She asked for, trying to hide the tears in her voice. She opened a new message for both Eleanor and Jeanette on her phone.

"_When I get home we need to talk."_

She quickly grabbed her box and test and threw them into the bottom of her purse, she flushed the toilet and washed her hands. She dried them off as she opened the door to Simon looking at her sympathetically.

"I heard crying, is everything alright?" Simon asked her, concern showing in his eyes.

"Yeah, I just stubbed my toe." She lied, hugging her purse to her tightly. "Let's go do something."Brittany suggested changing the subject. Simon chuckled and wrapped her arms around her and walked with her to his bedroom.

"I haven't been in here forever." Brittany said. The last time she entered the room there was a foot tall bookshelf ready to pop with books that Simon had read. Now two custom book shelves which include ladders were from the floor to the ceiling (about ten feet high) and completely filled with text books. She looked and the walls were painted a sky blue, which was contrasted by the navy blue sheets on his bed. His desk was big enough to fit three textbooks open on. And on top of all of that he had a huge 52' television screen mounted on the wall with an array of movies and video games organized in alphabetical order.

"Yeah, it's nothing much. It's just enough to get me through high school." Simon told her, crossing the room and sitting on his bed. Brittany followed him and sat in his lap, she made sure her purse was zipped fully and tossed it next to the door. She laid against him and he laid back against his pillows. "I'm hoping to get scholarships next year to be able to go to MIT. It would be amazing. Where do you want to go to college Brittany?" Simon asked her, she snuggled closer to him and touched her belly.

"At this moment I'm not completely sure." Brittany said. For once all day she wasn't lying, she had never thought about it, she maintained pretty good grades, A's and B's. They were nothing to boast about. Brittany looked up at her boyfriend, her life. He was looking down at her and smiling, she felt so frail, so fragile right not. But in his arms she felt safe, like nothing could ever happen. "Simon, I love you more than anything in the world." She said, she leaned up and kissed him on the lips.

"I love you too Brittany, and if anything were to happen to you, I honestly don't know what I'd do without you." Simon said. _Where'd that come from?_ Brittany thought. She curled up in his lap. He chuckled and held her tightly, for the first time in a few days she didn't want to even think about sex. She only wanted this, this feeling of closeness and him holding her like a priceless gem.

"Hey, put in a movie." Brittany told him, she looked up at her and he smiled. He got up, walking over to the stack of movies; he grabbed some movie from the history channel and turned the DVD on. He quickly returned to the bed and wrapped them both up in the blanket.

"Simon?" Dave asked, opening the door, it startled Brittany who hid her face in Simon's chest. "Simon, is that Brittany?" Brittany poked her head out from Simon's chest.

"Yes." Brittany said, scared that Dave was going to be mad at Simon

"We're just keeping warm Dave." Simon said as Dave gave him a questioning look.

"Well, it's already dark so you had better take her to get her car." Dave said and his tone was more suggestive than an idea.

"Come on Brittany, grab your purse. I'll drive you back to the school Simon said as he uncovered Brittany, she sat up and stretched.

"Simon, I could just walk…" Brittany started but was immediately cut off.

"I don't think so, it's dark out, plus I promised you that I would drive you over there." Simon said, he grabbed his keys and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her; she pulled back and then kissed him back. "We should go, I'm getting too excited." Simon said with a chuckle as they turned and headed out the door. Brittany ran down the stairs, Simon trying to keep up, he was getting tired.

"Come on Si," She said playfully, he chased her downstairs and outside, she ran and opened her car door.

"I'll catch you one of these days." Simon said as he got into the car and started it up, and pulled out of the drive way, he sped down the road. He was going a little fast for Brittany's taste.

"Simon, I have to tell you something." Brittany said, summoning all of the courage in her body. Simon turned to look at her as she picked her purse up and unzipped it. Simon watched with his eyes opened wide as he saw the box.

"I.." Brittany's eyes widened as she looked past Simon to see a car. "Simon!" She screamed, Simon whipped his head around as the speeding car crashed into them at 60 miles per hour, flinging them both from the car.

**A/N: That's the end of the story, and for all of you who are depressed, I'm about to make you extremely happy, The first chapter of the sequel should be up within the next few days, and it will pick up seconds after they were flung, when they wake up. I'm just going to say that Brittany's still pregnant so don't worry, the baby is safe.**


End file.
